


We're Okay. Don't Worry

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead





	We're Okay. Don't Worry

Sicheng had been pouting his lips for fifteen minutes. He crossed hi arms while glared at Jaehyun who was casually feeding himself a spoonful of ice cream. His own ice cream was untouched on the table.

  
"You like ice cream. Come on," Jaehyun said.

  
"Yeah. But this time, I refuse to admit it," Sicheng retorted.

  
"So funny," Jaehyun hummed against his spoon. He softly chuckled seeing Sicheng rolling his eyes and looking away. He knew he shouldn't admire how perfect and delicate Sicheng's side profile was. But he couldn't help himself. Sicheng showing his side profile while looking at something through the window was always the most beautiful thing. Although Sicheng wasn't in a good mood tonight, he still could look so stunning like that.

  
Jaehyun slapped his own lips with the back of his spoon. He needed to stop admiring Sicheng as the state between wasn't good.

  
"If you don't eat your ice cream, it'll turn into a glass of chocolate milk soon," Jaehyun started talking again.

  
"I can ask the waitress to put it back into the freezer for a couple of minutes," Sicheng replied, still with the same annoyed tone without tearing his eyes away from the window. He could see a lot of people walking towards the same direction : The Main Park. The park was only some blocks away from the cafe. He sighed. He was supposed to be with them. But because of Jaehyun, he missed the chance to watch firework. He even almost broke his phone after receiving a photo from Doyoung. The firework in the photo was beautiful. More beautiful than last year. Doyoung even said that missing the firework party was his biggest failure at the first second of the new year. Sicheng admitted that was his biggest failure. Yeah ...

  
"You ruined everything." Finally Sicheng snapped his head back to Jaehyun.

  
"It's just a firework, Winwin. You watched it last year. Two years ago. Three years ago, too. It still looked same like before. Nothing changed." Jaehyun put the spoon into the empty glass and wiped the corner of his mouth with tissue.

  
"But firework is the most important part of new year celebration party," Sicheng hissed.

  
"Who said that?" Jaehyun raised his brows as if he didn't know the meaning of what Sicheng just said.

  
Sicheng didn't feel amused. He already felt irritated when Jaehyun refused to go watching firework with him at the park an hour ago. And now, he's more annoyed on Jaehyun's heartless reaction.

  
"I should've watched the firework with Doyoung and Yuta."

  
"Dude, it's done an hour ago. Get over it. Geez ... you're overreacting everything. I can buy the most expensive firework for you if you want." Jaehyun shook his head in disbelief.  
"Your wealthy ass can't  buy my happiness." Okay, Sicheng didn't mean to say like that, but it just ... came out of his mouth.

  
Jaehyun widened his eyes disbelievingly. Sicheng suddenly turning himself into a drama queen wasn't a new thing for Jaehyun. Sicheng did that several times back then, but tonight he was a little bit too much.

  
"Okay, what do you want now?" Jaehyun gave up.

  
"Let's just go home." Sicheng pushed himself up from the chair and walked out of the cafe without waiting for Jaehyun.

 

  
  
\---------------------

  
Johnny almost chocked on his coffee when Sicheng barged into his small apartment a second after he unlocked the door.

  
"Am I bothering your sex time with random guy?" Sicheng kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket.

  
"I feel offended but nope, I'm not having sex time with anyone. It's you who's bothering my time. Oh, and I don't have any expensive thing in my house, Mr. Little Thief. You can get out now. Thank you." Johnny was still standing near the doorway. Sicheng rolled his eyes and threw his limbs on the couch, burying his face into one of the pillows.

  
"Can I sleep over? Just for tonight." Sicheng's voice muffled against the pillow.

  
"Huh? The last time you said that, you ended up staying here for two days ..., no, four days and turned my living room into a mess." Johnny kicked the door close and approached the younger.

  
"I caught a cold and got high fever at that time," Sicheng corrected.

  
"After having quarrels with Jaehyun, to be exact," Johnny added, sitting on the edge of the armrest and sipping his coffee.

  
Sicheng growled into the pillow and it's enough for Johnny to figure out what's happening.

  
"What is it now? You guys almost broke up because of one fucking doughnut a year ago. "Johnny nudged Sicheng's arm with his knee. Sicheng didn't answer and only rolled onto his stomach, one of his hand hanging on the edge of the couch.

  
"Tell me. What now?" Johnny still tried. "Hey, I'm being a good brother for my cute yet annoying little brother."

  
Sicheng didn't move.

  
"I can fuck you with that position, to be honest," Johnny joked and a hand flew from the side of the couch and slapped his thigh. "Okay, that's only a a joke. Sorry."

  
Sicheng pulled his hand away from Johnny and rolled over onto his back, eyes looking up at Johnny. "I think we're in the process of breaking up again."

  
Johnny exhaled. "Who's the bad guy now? You again?"

  
Sicheng only blinked his eyes silently.

  
"It's you. Again." Johnny rubbed his face and brushed off some strands of hair that fell into his face. "Can't you be more grateful having a boyfriend like Jaehyun? Which one is more ridiculous between you two? Is it you who's so childish too often? Or is it Jaehyun who probably lost his mind only to have relationship with you? Both of you are such a weird couple. The weirdest after Yuta and Taeyong, or Doyoung and Ten. The conclusion is the couples in my friend circle are stupid. I, the only single guy here, feel insecure. I should've gone back to Chicago two years ago. So much trouble here," Johnny talked to himself.

  
"What are you talking about?' Scheng asked, having no clue about Johnny's words as the older said it too fast.

  
"I'm talking about myself who got affected by your... whatever that is. If I were more selfish and jerk, I would've dated you first, but no, I'm not that kind of friend. I'm a cool guy, a real man. Friends are more important."

  
Sicheng pushed himself up and leaned into the couch, seeing Johnny walking into the kitchen to get a can of coke while continuing to mumble under his breath about letting Jaehyun to date him two years ago. Sicheng knew Johnny didn't mean to say that since everything was done and clear between them. Johnny still took care of him and stood by him as an older brother.

  
"Why does it look like you're the one who's having problem here?" Sicheng took the can from Johnny's hand.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm human, too. Just like you. Human has problems. That's normal," Johnny snapped. A moment later he cleared his throat and sat next to Sicheng. "What's the reason of your breaking up situation this time?"

  
Sicheng told the whole story to Johnny. And Johnny heard it all silently. He didn't cut him off and let him finish his story. But after the story ended, he only stared at him blankly.

  
"What should I do, hyung?" Sicheng turned his head to Johnny.

  
"You know what, I'm glad I didn't date you. I'm glad you're not my boyfriend," Johnny said.

  
"What?" Sicheng furrowed his brows.

  
"You're so stupid, Kid. It's good Jaehyun didn't choke you to death. He's so patient, even more patient that I thought. If I were him ... I would ... " Johnny showed his fists as if he was going to punch Sicheng in the face. "Oh my God, my head ... I feel dizzy."

  
Sicheng's shoulders slumped down. "So I was so selfish?"

  
"More than selfish, you brat. You ... wow. Come here. Let me hug you." Johnny pulled Sicheng into his arms and hugged him tightly. He even patted his back. "I swear to God, if only there's no a law abut killing someone, I would've kill you and..."

  
Sicheng managed to wiggle from Johnny's arms. Once he could release himself, he shifted further. At this rate, he shouldn't have came here.

  
"I won't kill you, Cutie. I love you too much, so I won't do that." Johnny grinned at first, but then he put his serious look on. "Listen, if you think firework is the main point of new year party, you're wrong, okay? People may say that, but actually they're also wrong. If Jaehyun didn't wanna watch firework, that means he wanted to spend that precious moment with you and welcome the new year only with you. Just two of you. You and him. Firework is beautiful, that's true.. But if he let you watch it, you would ignore him and focused yourself on it instead."

  
"I won't do that!" Sicheng protested.

  
"Wanna bet? I know you so well, Sicheng."

  
Sicheng pursed his lips and ducked his head down.

  
"He's a thoughtful guy and always tries everything to make you happy. But you're just too stubborn and ignorant to notice it," Johnny said. "Not that  intense. Just sometime. Sometime you're like that," he added as Sicheng was about to complain.

  
For a moment, they went silent. Johnny was staring at Sicheng. He didn't want to see him sad like that, but he also wanted to hit his head hardly.

  
"Jaehyun is a romantic guy and the way he shows his romantic side is so simple. He treated you ice cream and ... wow, all this shit happened because of firework and you made me cringey over my own words." Johnny pulled Sicheng closer and rubbed his arm. "Your relationship is cute. Please don't break it and try to be more mature. Got it, lil bro?"  
Sicheng looked at Johnny. He could see the sincerity in his eyes.

  
"Can I kiss you now?" Johnny spoke, making Sicheng furrowed his brows and broke their eye-contact.

  
"Seriously?"

  
"The exit door is over there. Good night."

  
Sicheng stood up and walked into Johnny's room instead.

  
"Hey, I said get out of my house, you brat!" Johnny yelled, but after Sicheng closed the door, he sighed. "That kid."

 

  
  
\-----------------------

  
"I'm childish and you can punish me. Shit, I hate myself," Sicheng growled under his breath, leaning his forehead against the door frame in front of him. His fingertips brushed the bell button, not knowing if he had to press it or not.

  
Johnny's advice really made him think deeply that he could feel his head exploding from inside. And the worse thing was he couldn't even reach Jaehyun. Every time he tried to call him, he always heard that boring voicemail. Well, he wouldn't blame Jaehyun if that guy was mad at him. He ruined their new year celebration party. And Johnny's words mentally slapped his face.

  
"I'd rather to kill myself and ..." Sicheng couldn't finish his words because suddenly the door opened and he stumbled forwards. He lost his balance and his head was shoved into the crook of someone's neck. Oh, that was Jaehyun's neck.

  
Sicheng immediately pulled himself away and stepped back a bit. Okay, Jaehyun was there standing in the doorway silently. Sicheng blurted out an apology in formal way and he even bowed to him for no reason. The heat was probably all over his face and gathered on his cheeks now. To be honest, he didn't dare to face Jaehyun after what he had done to him two days ago.

  
"Hi!" Sicheng knew he shouldn't have gretted him loudly like that but ...

  
"Come in. It's so freaking cold outside. You can catch a cold if you stay there a bit longer." Jaehyun voice sounded so soft like usual. He gripped Sicheng's wrist and pulled him into his apartment.

  
Sicheng was welcomed by the familiar warm of Jaehyun's apartment. There's a sweet scent of soft vanilla from every corner. It was only two days he didn't come here, but he already missed everything. He missed the owner of this apartment, of course.

  
"It's almost midnight. What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked, shuffling into the kitchen to make some warm drinks for both of them.

  
"I ... uhm.... well ..." Sicheng chewed bis bottom lip nervously. He was torn between standing still or just taking a seat on the couch like he always did when he's here. But the state between them forced him to choose the firsrt option. So, he just stood near the small table waiting for Jaehyun to finish whatever he's doing in the kitchen.

  
"Why are you standing there?" Jaehyun came back with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He handed one of them to Sicheng. "What happened?"

  
Sicheng hesitatingly sat down and bring the rim of the mug to his lips.

  
"It's hot, you-"

  
"Akh! Shit!" Sicheng hissed in pain after his tongue met the hot liquid.

  
"I was about to warn you that the drink is still hot." Jaehyu moved from his seat, joining Sicheng on the same couch. "You okay?" He patted Sicheng's back.

  
"It's like I just got kissed by an angry bear on the mouth," Sicheng grunted an he heard Jaehyun chuckling on his side.

  
"Let me check it." Jaehyun placed his mug on the coffee table and shifted closer to Sicheng, one of his hands was around Sicheng's shoulders and his other hand held Sicheng's face. He leaned closer to check his bottom lip. There's a faint red dot near the corner of his lips.

  
"Is it hurt?" Jaehyun didn't pull away. He even caressed Sicheng's bottom lip with his thumb softly as if he's trying to lessen the pain.

  
Sicheng forgot to breathe. It's not their first time being so close like this, but Sicheng felt a bit ...

  
"You're not breathing," Jaehyun noticed it and he looked at Sicheng's eyes.

  
"It's hurt. Seriously." Sicheng barely moved his lips when he said that.

  
Jaehyun smiled before placing a very soft and light peck on the corner of Sicheng's lips. "Better now? he whispered.

  
Sicheng gulped. That was so quick that he couldn't process anything. His cheeks reddened as a respond. "It's getting worse," he replied.

  
Jaehyun laughed as he pulled away and leaned into the couch. "You're cute."

  
Sicheng immediately tried to gather himself together. He came here not to get a kiss on his lips like this, or to get a chest pain because of Jaehyun's sweet treatment either. He had a reason why he came here. Okay, the kiss and the short heart-fluttering moment were definitely bonus, but that's not what he wanted now.

  
"Look, Jaehyun, I-"

  
"I know you came here to apologize. Don't worry. I already forgave you," Jaehyun cut off.

  
Sicheng widened his eyes. "What?"

  
"Johnny hyung told me about everything. He also killed my phone ..."

  
"I've tried to call you that I can't even count how many times I called you."

  
Jaehyun felt sorry to Sicheng. "He said I have to do that so you can take your time to think about ... you know ..."

  
A heavy sigh came out of Sicheng's mouth. Everything was clear now.

  
"It was just a fucking firework but I ruined everything. You probably had a thought to punch me at that night, right?" Sicheng's voice went weaker.

  
Jaehyun shook his head. "No. I never had that thought. I can't hurt a person that I love."

  
"But I just hurt your feeling that night. We're supposed to-"

  
"Winwin, it's okay. That happened and you never hurt my feeling at all. Actually I can understand why you acted like that. It's because you love firework so much, right? The only moment you had with your mom before she passed away was watching firework together with her, right? It's me who hurt your feeling."

  
Sicheng felt a pang inside his chest. He tightened his grip around the mug.

  
"I should've let you to go watching the firework. I'm sorry for being so selfish," Jaehyun said.

  
Without saying anything, Sicheng placed the mug on the coffee table and shifted closer to Jaehyun, resting his head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

  
"I'm sorry," Jaehyun muttered, leaning his head against Sicheng's. A second later he heard Sicheng sniffing and letting out a soft sob. "Are you crying?" he wanted to push Sicheng's head so he could see his face, but Sicheng pressed his head a bit deeper.

  
"Happy new year. I know it's late, but I don't care," Sicheng spoke after they went silent for almost ten minutes. His voice sounded a little bit shaky.

  
Jaehyun released his hand and wrapped Sicheng's shoulders, pulling him into his warm hug. "Happy new year, too," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Sicheng's neck.


End file.
